Secreto de amor
by Lillipop19
Summary: Ellos se necesitan, se abrazan, se aman, en definición no pueden estar el uno sin el otro. Sin embargo… ¿hasta qué punto es capaz un hombre enamorado de aguantar un Secreto de Amor? Bra/17.


_**Sinopsis**_: Ellos se necesitan, se abrazan, se aman, en definición no pueden estar el uno sin el otro. Sin embargo… ¿hasta qué punto es capaz un hombre enamorado de aguantar un Secreto de Amor? Songfic Bra/17. Lemmon implícito.

_**Aclaraciones**_: Ni Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro sino de entretenimiento.

-En este oneshot Bra y Marron tienen la misma edad, es decir unos veinte años.

-La edad del androide C-17 es desconocida, así que lo dejo a su imaginación y criterio, ya que se mantiene siempre joven no importa demasiado.

-Esta historia está basada en la canción _**Secreto de amor**_ de Joan Sebastián.

**Secreto de Amor**

Tras hablar por teléfono con _ella_, he decidido pasarme por la ciudad un momento para comprar suministros para esta noche. Siempre es lo mismo: quedamos cada dos semanas, un jueves por la tarde sobre las ocho, para después recogerse a las doce.

Por un momento me gustaría no tener que estar mirando constantemente el reloj cuando estamos juntos, no tener que contar las horas, minutos y segundos que faltan para volver a verla de nuevo. Pero estoy pidiendo imposibles, nuestra situación es realmente complicada.

Yo, el que todos conocen como el androide C-17, fui unos de los enemigos de los guerreros Z, y cuando ellos vencieron al temible Cell yo renací a la vida para exiliarme en el bosque, convirtiéndome en un simple ermitaño. Si lo pienso detenidamente hasta me podría reír para no llorar por mi mala suerte.

Y _ella_. Es la hija de uno de esos guerreros Z, ni más ni menos que de Vegeta. Es su princesita del alma, y jamás dejaría que un desgraciado como yo estuviera con su pequeña niña de papá.

Tras pasar por el mercado central y comprar algunos víveres, me dispongo a volver a mi pequeña cabaña en el bosque para prepararlo todo a conciencia. Ese era el plan hasta que me topé con una persona en especial.

—Mira insecto— veo que lo coge por la solapa—, como vuelvas a decirle algo depravado a mi hija, y aunque sea girar tu apestosa vista para mirarla una sola vez, iré a buscarte con hojas de afeitar y zumo de limón— aprieta más sus manos hacia el desconocido, que se retuerce de dolor en el suelo— ¿Está claro?

—Sí, sí, déjame ir por favor— el sujeto lloriquea asustado.

—Hablo de dolor maldita escoria, dolor del que quema y deja idiota de forma irreversible.

—Creo que ha aprendido la lección papi, no seas cruel déjalo ya— es la voz de _ella_.

Vegeta lanza una mirada llena de ¿ternura? A su hija para después girar su vista hacia el pobre desgraciado que está en el suelo ya de por sí malherido, y eso de que apenas le ha tocado un pelo.

No sé por qué sonrío de una forma tan idiota cuando ella está cerca, debería estar algo aterrado por lo que acabo de ver. Ah no, eso sí que no. Yo podía haber hechos miles de cosas malas en el pasado, pero algo de que lo que estoy completamente seguro y de lo que me puedo sentir orgulloso es que no soy ningún cobarde. Y sé que cuando llegue el día de contarle la verdad a Vegeta, no huiré como una sabandija, aunque me destroce el alma a golpes.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí— se dirige a mí con sorna—, ¿hoy es el día de los insectos y no me he enterado?

—Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo Vegeta— respondo con el mismo tono de burla que él.

—Siempre te has considerado muy gracioso, muñeco de hojalata, pero un día me encontrarás solo y no seré tan benevolente contigo.

—¿Quieres dejar de amenazar a todo el que se te cruza y llevar estas bolsas de ropa al coche? Me estoy empezando a aburrir de veras— la princesa hace un puchero de descontento.

—Hmp, pero tú no entiendes él es…

—¡Me da igual quien sea! Por favor lleva esto yo iré enseguida después de ver esta tienda tan mona— señala con el dedo uno de los escaparates.

Después de hacer un gruñido de desagrado y rabia, y de fulminarme con la mirada, hace caso a su hija y empieza a caminar en dirección al coche. Bra se queda un rato observándole, hasta que lo pierde de vista. Tras esto, se acerca a mí y se queda a pocos centímetros de mi oído.

—Te veré esta noche a la hora y el lugar de siempre, me he comprado un conjunto de lo más sexy para ti— me muerde ligeramente la oreja, lo que me produce un escalofrío.

Oh sí, lo estaré esperando con ansias.

* * *

Tras una larga sesión de sexo, me encuentro tirado boca arriba en la cama junto a Bra. Noto que su respiración poco a poco vuelve a ser normal, aunque la mía siga tan acelerada desde hace unos minutos. La atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo por debajo de las sábanas de seda, mientras que ella se recuesta en mi pecho. Ojalá todas las noches fueran como ésta. Ella y yo, solos en la penumbra de la noche como único testigo.

—¿Sabes?— interrumpe mis pensamientos— Me estoy acordando del momento en que nos conocimos…fue hace tanto ya que me resulta algo borroso— levanta la cabeza y se sienta esperando mi respuesta.

—Yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… —empiezo a reírme a carcajadas— _Por favor no me mates, soy demasiado joven y guapa para morir— _imito el tono de voz de mi novia de aquella vez.

—Qué te hace tanta gracia eh— me golpea el pecho suavemente a la vez que me saca la lengua.

—Que sepas que eso me dolió, y te la voy a pagar de la peor manera posible— la tumbo de nuevo sobre la cama para ponerme encima, aunque con mucho cuidado para no aplastarla con mi peso, para reanudar la faena una vez más.

_Dos niñas de la misma edad están jugando tranquilamente en las afueras de la ciudad. Una es de tez pálida con los ojos azules como el cielo y la cabellera rubia, tan brillante como el sol. La otra es más bajita, pero su cabellera azul y sus ojos del mismo color le dan un toque misterioso y especial. Están jugando a las escondidas con Trunks, el hermano mayor de la niña peliazul, y con Goten, el mejor amigo de éste último._

—_Uno, dos, tres…—Trunks está contando hasta diez para que todos empiecen a esconderse._

—_Ya verás como el tonto de Trunks no nos encuentra aquí— dice la niña rubia_

—_Espera un momento, ¿entrar en el bosque no será peligroso?— pregunta la otra chica asustada._

—_Por supuesto que no, mi tío vive por aquí y yo sé dónde está su cabaña. Pero es un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera que tengo un tío de acuerdo— responde feliz._

—_¿Tu tío? Hmp— no parece muy convencida de ello, pero decide seguirla antes que quedarse sola._

_Tras pasar la penumbra profunda del bosque, llegan a un pequeño acantilado rodeando una cabaña del tamaño más bien pequeña, pero construida de una forma perfecta. El que viviera allí tenía que ser como un mini-paraíso._

—_Escondámonos detrás de la chimenea, en ese armario cerca de donde están las armas y las escopetas, hay un pequeño hueco, podemos caber las dos perfectamente._

—_Marron no sé si será buena idea…_

—_No seas miedica si es un escondite genial…_

_De pronto se escucha un disparo que hace que las dos niñas se escondan rápidamente en el sitio. En la entrada de la casa aparece un hombre, de pelo largo oscuro y unos ojos celestes. Lleva un abrigo de piel, unos guantes de cazador y una escopeta de grandes dimensiones en sus manos. Parece realmente enfadado._

—_¿Quién anda ahí? Será mejor que salga ahora que estoy 'pacífico' a después._

_Ninguna de las dos niñas puede articular una palabra. El hombre, al no recibir respuesta, empieza a registrar meticulosamente la cabaña para ver si podía atrapar al intruso. Tras un pequeño ruido originado cerca de donde solía poner las armas, se acerca sigilosamente para abrir de sopetón la puerta del armario._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo, dos niñas llorosas empiezan a gritar, y una en particular: ¡Por favor no me mates, soy demasiado joven y guapa para morir!_

—Oye dabas realmente miedo, ¡no te rías de mi!— vuelve a hacer sus famosos pucheros.

—Pero bien que a partir de ese día visitabas mi cabaña junto con mi sobrina eh— envuelvo su cabeza con mi inseparable pañuelo naranja—. Lo entiendo, soy tan atractivo e irresistible que en tu inocencia de niña me tendrías en un pedestal. Lo que yo siempre digo: se mira pero no te toca.

—Idiota.

—Ya son casi las doce, deberías irte preparando para marcharte— mi semblante se vuelve serio.

—Esta vez me puedo quedar— suelta una pequeña risa traviesa—. Le he dicho a mis padres que me he ido a dormir a casa de Marron en Kame House, tranquilo ella nos encubrirá.

—¿Y hasta cuánto tiempo? ¿Nunca has pensado que esta situación puede llegar a cansarme algún día?— mi tono ha sido demasiado duro, pero es necesario.

—¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Acaso ya estás harto de mí?— sus ojos empiezan a estar llorosos.

—No es eso, venga no llores— le acaricio la cabeza para que se tranquilice—. Pero debes ponerte en mi lugar Bra, tienes veinte años, llevamos juntos tres años y no me gusta tener que estar escondiéndonos por miedo al qué dirán.

—¡Es que tengo miedo! No sabes hasta qué punto puede llegar la furia de mi padre si se entera de nuestra relación, primero te partirá las piernas, y a unas malas se pondrá a destruir la Tierra entera.

—Dios no exageres tanto, además si me tengo que enfrentar a él que así sea, no le tengo ningún miedo.

Las semanas siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, ella siguió sin decirle nada a su familia, y ya estaba empezando a hastiarme. Estuve a punto de ir yo mismo a confesárselo a Vegeta, pero pensé que la que tendría que dar el paso es ella y no yo, así que desistí de la idea. Pero lo que hice también es que si ella no tenía la intención de contarles nada, lo mejor sería que lo dejáramos definitivamente.

Al principio dejé de contestarle y responderle las llamadas al móvil, después empecé a ponerle excusas de lo más estúpidas para que no viniera más a mi cabaña. Estuvo varios días intentando localizarme, pero mi fuerza de voluntad y mi orgullo fueron más grandes y me mantuve firme con mi decisión.

Aunque no lo parezca a mí me duele mucho más que a ella, pero esto parece que no va a ninguna parte, cuando parece que vayamos a dar el paso definitivo, al final se retracta y esconde la cabeza dando dos pasos atrás.

Ésta es la prueba de fuego, si ella al miedo de perderme para siempre no reacciona, será mejor dejarlo irremediablemente.

**Pensamientos de Bra**

No comprendo por qué C-17 me evita y me ignora todo lo que puede desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. ¿Eso quiere decir que ha roto conmigo? ¿Toda nuestra historia ha acabado, así sin más?

Vuelvo a mirar su pañuelo naranja, cuando voy a su cabaña me lo suelo prestar muy a menudo para que me lo lleve a casa. Así, cuando me sienta sola y lo eche de menos lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas aspirando su perfume. Siempre ha sido algo arriesgado por mi parte llevármelo, pero era una forma de que él siempre estuviera conmigo. Pero eso no importa ahora. Él se ha cansado de la situación y ya no quiere saber nada más de mí. No puedo evitar llorar por todo lo que está ocurriendo, y todo debido a mis miedos y mi cobardía ahora lo he perdido para siempre.

Sin embargo tengo que limpiarme las lágrimas de mis mejillas y guardar el pañuelo porque alguien está pegando golpecitos a la puerta. Es mi papi, seguro que es para averiguar por qué me he pasado los últimos días encerrada en mi habitación.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña guerrera hoy?— al ver mi aspecto cambia totalmente las facciones de su cara— ¿Estabas llorando?— me pregunta ceñudo

—No, solo se me metió algo en el ojo— intento que me aparezca una sonrisa, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

—Ya claro, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿No será por algún chico verdad? Pobre de ese gusano…—aprieta fuertemente sus nudillos, y su ki empieza a aumentar.

—Que no papi, es solo que…— busco alguna excusa— estaba leyendo una novela romántica y el final era muy triste, ains no quería que me vieses débil eso es todo.

—Hmp— no se muestra demasiado convencido con mi respuesta.

—Me voy a la ducha, después si quieres podemos ir a tomar un helado ¿qué te parece?

—Estaré esperando aquí— se sienta en la cama

Uf, ha faltado poco la verdad. Aunque lo intente, no dejo de pensar en C-17, no quiero que todo lo que hemos vivido se vaya por un caño a la primera de cambio, hoy buscaré el valor y se lo contaré a mi padre. Será duro para él, pero lo convenceré de que lo quiero de verdad y tendrá que aceptarlo.

Nada más salir de la ducha y dirigirme a mi dormitorio, veo que mi padre ya no se encuentra ahí. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Sin embargo la respuesta aparece en mi cabeza como un rayo al ver el pañuelo naranja tirado en el suelo. Oh no, mi papi ha tenido que verlo debajo de la almohada y seguramente lo habrá adivinado.

Tengo que darme prisa, tengo que llegar a tiempo a la cabaña antes de que pueda ocurrir una catástrofe.

Estoy recogiendo toda la leña que puedo, hoy será una noche muy fría y tengo que estar precavido. Dadas mis habilidades, no tardo demasiado en almacenar toda la que necesito. De pronto, siento como un ki enorme se dirige hacia mí. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, un puñetazo se estampa en mi mandíbula para lanzarme a varios metros.

Eso ha dolido de veras. Maldito sea el que lo haya llevado a cabo. Apenas puedo moverme, pero consigo levantarme y ver al que me ha pegado: Es Vegeta.

Si ha venido a pegarme, eso quiere decir que Bra le ha contado lo nuestro ¿verdad? Por un lado me encuentro plenamente feliz, pero esto no puedo quedar así, debo reaccionar enseguida o me hará puré.

—Te advertí que cuando te encontraras solo iría a por ti y que no sería benevolente contigo— está hecho una furia—. Sin embargo tengo que resolver una duda: ¿De qué narices conoces tú a mi hija?

Al principio me quedo callado, la pregunta de Vegeta me hizo pensar que Bra no había sido la que se lo había contado, ¿entonces cómo se ha enterado? Bueno lo importante es que sospechaba algo y había venido a rendirme cuentas.

—Tu hija es la persona que me ha hecho creer que mi vida no es tan miserable como pensaba.

—Maldito insecto, ni sueñes que puedas acercarte a ella una vez más, prepárate para morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Se prepara para lanzar otro ataque, pero consigo desviar su bola de energía. Empezamos a pelear, pero está claro que su nivel de entrenamiento y fuerza triplica el mío, ya que desde que me absorbió Cell no suelo entrenar mucho, puede que algo de ejercicio en el bosque aunque sigue siendo deficiente.

No consigo seguirle el ritmo y acabo tirado en el suelo después de la tremenda patada en el estómago y el codazo en la espalda. Intento de nuevo levantarme pero sin éxito alguno, puede que éste sea mi final.

—Qué patético eres, ni medio minuto me ha costado derrotarte— genera en sus manos una bola gigante de energía—, ¡ahora muere!

—¡No, por favor! Papá no le hagas daño— de repente Bra se interpone entre Vegeta y yo—; siento haberlo ocultado a todo el mundo durante tanto tiempo, pero yo quiero a C-17 de verdad— sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas— y quiero compartir una vida con él.

—No sabes lo que dices, este maldito androide te ha absorbido el cerebro completamente, ¡apártate!— ruge el príncipe.

—¡No lo haré!— grita exaltada—Toda la vida has estado protegiéndome de todos, pero yo ya soy una mujer madura y quiero empezar a dirigir mi propia vida. Y si tú no lo aceptas peor para ti. Por favor, no me hagas esto…

Vegeta está anonadado por la repentina actitud de su princesa. Relaja sus brazos y la bola de energía desaparece, pero él sigue asesinándome con la mirada. Sin embargo para mi asombro veo que echa a volar sin decir ni una sola palabra, el dolor en sus ojos es algo obvio, y más viniendo del ser que más adoraba le dijera tales cosas.

Varios meses después nuestra relación ha vuelto a la normalidad, bueno como siempre tuvo que ser, todos se quedaron bastantes sorprendidos cuando hicimos anuncio nuestro noviazgo, menos Marron que empezó a dar saltos de alegría mientras me decía _¡Al fin lo has conseguido! _

Lo mejor es que todos lo han aceptado con el tiempo, y ya no tendré que mirar el reloj, ni contar las horas, minutos y segundos para volver a verla de nuevo. Su padre fue el más difícil para que nos diera su bendición, pero a regañadientes lo aceptó, solo para que su princesa estuviera feliz.

Ahora podría decir que la vida es prácticamente perfecta. Ya no hay Secreto de Amor.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Qué pareja más mona hacen Bra y el androide 17 *_* hay muy pocos fanfics donde aparezca el androide (para mi desgracia) y entonces me decidí a hacer uno, y la idea para el fic fue bastante curiosa: estaba tan ricamente viendo en la tele dragon ball z, cuando se enfrentan Cell y C-17 (la saga de Cell que es la que más me gusta^^) y mientras tanto estaba buscando varios archivadores y… ¡voila! Encontré un archivador con una especie de resumen-relato de la telenovela venezolana Secreto de Amor (que tiene una millonada de años), miré a C-17 y luego al relato, y viceversa, ¡y se me encendió la bombilla!- jajajaja. Reconozco que esa novela ni la vi de pequeña, solo me sabía la canción de entrada y nada más. En fin no me enrollo más, la pareja de Bra/17 apareció después de leerme los fics de la autora zairadbz, y simplemente me encantó . Gracias por los reviews que recibí en mi otra historia de dragon ball z "Mi príncipe", espero que ésta tenga también tan buena acogida. ¡Saludos!


End file.
